I've learnt my lesson!
by Kendall4BTR
Summary: Mrs knight and Katie are out and that leave's James, Logan and Carlos to look after a nine yr old Kendall. There is a spanking involved, rated M cause i feel like it! :
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS WAS REQUESTED BY EMILY! OH AND THREE CHEERS FOR BTR FOR COMPLEATING ALL 4 SERIES! YAY YAY YAY! _**

**_Chapter 1_**

As the boys sat down for their last meal of the day Katie came in and said "hey that was mom and she said Kendall she misses you and said if you burn the place down then you're in big trouble and she said James and Loan r allowed to spank you and ground you oh and I'm staying at aunt Megan's house so see ya" And before the 9 yr old boy could say anything his big sis Katie left. "That's not fair, you guys spank hard!" exclaimed Kendall, "well then you better behave "James replied laughing at Kendall's remark! Kendall just pouted and then drank his fifth glass of cola , looking concerned Logan knew Kendall was going to wet the bed that night.. "Kendall if you pee in your bed from all that drink tonight then you will get spanked and put in a diaper, young man!" spoke Logan. Kendall replied "do not worry I won't" and he carried on drinking yet another glass.

After lunch Carlos jumped onto the couch and patted a seat next to him telling Kendal to come! AS the 9yr-old boy went a hand firmly gripped his shoulder, turning around he saw it was James he started to let go as he said," Kenny first change into your pj's", Kendall stuck out his tongue but James just repeated himself, getting annoyed Kendall shouted " NO I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!" and with that Kendall was over James knee getting his jeans and spider-man underwear pulled down and was getting 10 smack's against his bum.

**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! HE was screaming and crying now_**

**_You will never, SMACK , SMACK , ANSWER BACK TO ME, SMACK , SMACK , UNDERSTOOD AND WITH THAT JAMES SWATTED A FIRM BRICK-LIKE HAND ON THE LITTLE BOY'S BOTTAM CAUSING IT TO STING TERRIBLY, HE LET OUT A SOB AS THE SPAKING HAD FINISHED!_**

**_James was cradling and hugging the wailing boy who was starting to calm himself down and rubbing his cherry-red bum while Logan went to find some lotion to rub on it as he knew the poor boy would find it hard to sit. , Logan came back a few seconds later to see Kendall sucking on his thumb like he does when he cries, as Logan handed to lotion to James the young boy started to drift to sleep while James rubbed lotion on the boy's bum making sure it did not sting him anymore!_**

After that Kendall woke up to see his brothers A.K.A friends playing together. As Kendall sat down he started to cry because the pain was too much, "what's up Kenny? " James asked and Kendall sobbed out "hwuts too much," and not a second later Carlos placed him on a pillow but James said " Kenny are you gonna behave now ?", Kendall just nodded his head and Logan said" apologize to James for what you did" and with that Kendall said a cute little "sowwy you bitch " and he drifted back to sleep on his stomach . James could do nothing but Glare!

**_SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT OH AND IN THE STORY Kendall is 9 AND THE OTHERS ARE ALL 19 SO THAT'S WHY HE TALK'S LIKE A CHILD, ANYWAY PLZZZZZ REVIW OH AND MY FRIEND JADE WROTE THIS STORY NOT ME! So this is not my first story the next 1 i write will be mine. I think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey hope you like it AND THNX IF YOU SUSCRIBE OH AND I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPERS R TOO SHORT!_**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

When Kendall woke up he saw it was daylight and what shocked him even more was that he peed in his bed, he knew he was in for it, the guys did warn him, he did not want to lie so he was going into Logan and Carlos's shared bedroom to go apologize, he knew that James was in their room since he could hear them.

When he walked in Carlos beat him from saying it, "uh-oh looks like someone didn't keep their promise and needs a spanking!"Carlos said and Logan and James turned around to see a sad Kenny saying "Plzz I'm sowwy " but Kendall knew the rules so he went there and bent over James lap and waited for it but this time James lifted him to the bed and made him stick his leg's up to receive the spanking, James pulled down his wet underwear and pant's and James started. It wasn't that hard at first.

**_Smack, smack, smack_**

**_But it got harder_**

**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, KENDALL WAS WAILING LIKE A TWO YR-OLD,AND WENT TO HUG CARLOS._**

Carlos placed him on his front so James could rub lotion on the red ass after the rubbing Kendall calmed down and Logan placed a Diaper on him. After that the younger 1 was told to go wait for them downstairs.

(In Carlos and Logan's room)

"What are we gonna do Camille and Jo and Jett are coming over "Logan said, and James replied "It's not like they haven't seen Ken receive a spanking before so it won't matter". Carlos went down to go dress Kendall.

After he was dressed he started sobbing in to Carlos "It's not f-f-fair w-why do I-I only g-get s-s-spanked." Carlos replied "shh don't worry, "Carlos replied. Kendall stopped crying to see James.

He was making breakfast more than usual he stopped and went over to Kendall and said " be on your best behaviour our friends are coming over for the day" and with that the doorbell rang and Kendall went to answer to find Camille, Jo and Jett standing there, he led them in and they all sat down. Kendall stayed near Carlos the whole time, sure he had meet his brother's friends before but he was always shy in front of them. James, Logan and Carlos went to great their friends but Kendall just stayed by swirly. (Their swirly slide). James and Logan just glared at Kendall but Carlos went to hug him and bring him to his friends. James and Logan finished saying Hello and went back to cooking. Kendall hid behind Carlos but Carlos picked him up and put him down on a chair, Kendall quickly winced and Carlos remembered his spanking and got him a soft pillow to sit on. Camille and Jo just looked and said " he got spanked didn't he" and Carlos just nodded looking at the poor boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SOO FAR AND I HOPPED YOU REVIEWD THNX IF YOU DID BTW WRITE GOOD OR BAD THINGS I DON'T CARE._**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

"Breakfast is ready" James shouted and every one rushed off besides Kendall who was not hungry, well he never was when he got spanked. Logan walked over to him and said "are you not hungry Ken, come and join us" but he just shook his head. Logan whispered to James "I think he needs more lotion on since he only put some on him" so James told Carlos to take him up stairs to do it so of he went picking up the little kid and taking him up.

Once they were in the bed room Kendall knew what was happening so he took of him pants and pull-up and lay on him stomach, Carlos took the lotion and started rubbing it in, Kendall sighed as the pain drifted away, once they were done they headed back down to wear everyone was playing truth or dare, Kendall had a glass of milk and then drifted back to sleep on the couch.

James, truth or dare, umm dare, ok I dare you too jump in the pool wearing your best clothes. "What" James retorted. After a few wet minutes later. The gang decided to go to the game room and play foosball. Carlos Carried Kendall who was still asleep, when he woke up he saw his brothers and their friends playing foosball, it was quite boring so headed to the pool he stayed there with some of his friends they played volley ball and they each ran around the palm woods making r bitters angry and kicking them out and then his friends mom Mrs. Sweet brought them all smoothie's but Jennifer 1 accidently spilled abit on Kenny's top he then played till about 7 pm and then went back to the apartment, to find James and Logan looking worried and rest of them upstairs playing goldfish.

When Kendall entered the apartment James was looking at him very mad, but Logan stayed calm and said, "we thought we had lost you, where did you go and why has your shirt got pink smoothie stains on it," Kendall replied," I was only at the pool with my friends cause I was bored watching you guys play and my friends bought me a smoothie which the Jennifer 1 accidently spilled it on me she said she was sorry and will you plzz CHILL OUT!" James was red in the face an Kendall quickly ran upstairs and hid behind Carlos, Logan came in and asked where he was but before anyone could answer Logan heard a few whimpers from behind Carlos, James went over there to grab the child and spank him but Carlos thought it was enough and hid the boy, "Carlos hand him over NOW!" James shouted but Carlos refused to listen, "Carlos he needs to be spanked," Carlos replied," haven't you done enough of that, surely he was just trying to have some fun" but James took Kendall and put him over him lap!...

**_MY FRIEND IS SOO CRULE BUT I CAN IMGION KENDALL GETTING SPANKED. ANY WAY HOPE YOU LIKED PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW AND IF YOU HATE IT THEN PLZZ TELL ME WHY OH AND GIVE ME IDEA'S FOR OTHER STORIES AND BTW I WILL NEVER WRITE STORIES WERE THEY HAVE SEX AND I WILL ONLY WRITE BTR STORIES WHICH INCLUDE KENDALL!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_THNX FOR THE REVIEWS... HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I AM VERY SORRY IF THE CHAPERS R VERY SMALL!_**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

James took Kendall and put him over him lap, he left Kendall's diaper on since they had visitors. Kendall tried screaming but James never let go and the other's just carried on doing what they were.

**_Smack, Smack, Smack_**

**_Ken was crying really hard_**

**_SMACK, SMACK ,SMACK _**

James left him crying in Carlos, "shh it's okay shh" Carlos said while rubbing comforting circles on the boys back, Kendall lay near Carlos the whole time not speaking and if James or Logan tried to come near him he would hide behind Carlos. When it was nine their friends left and Camille and Jo gave Kendall a Goodnight kiss and they gave him a little gift. "Thwank woo" he said in sobs and they both just Awed and went home. When everyone had left Kendall opened his present and it was a stuffed Kitty which he named Mr. Fluffy. At dinner time Kendall was put in a high chair since he was quite small to reach since they had a quite tall table. Kendall was too upset to eat and Logan just came and got Kendall of took of his pants and diaper to rub Kendall's not red but maroon bum with Lotion. After that Kendall was put in a new clean diaper and Logan told him not to wear his pants again, to stay in his diaper. Kendall ran straight behind Carlos, scared what was going to happen.

2 days had passed since the incident happened and when ever James came near the little lad he would freak and run behind Carlos or the Couch. One morning Logan received a phone call from Mama Knight saying she won't be back for another month nor will Katie so they will have to manage.

2 weeks later Kendall was still scared of James, so scared that he and Logan changed room because he was scared and so he got to sleep with Carlos. The next day James took Kendall to build-a-bear workshop and too makes it up to Kendall he got to choose a bear and dress it in whatever he liked.

Kendall came home with a huge smile on his face and holding Mr. Cheeky his monkey-bear.

Kendall defiantly accepted James apology and everything was back to normal except Kendall still misbehaving and Getting spanked, that would never change but Kendall enjoyed i t cause every time he got spanked he ended up making a new buddy.

**_THE END!_**

**_PLZZ REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!_**


End file.
